From nature there is known a number of animals having surface formations that reduce the flow resistance. Birds have feathers that create a rough surface, and fish, sharks and rays have scales. Common to these surface formations is the fact that they break the laminar air or water flows along the surface of the body, creating small areas of turbulence. The laminar flows give a high flow resistance, as the velocity of the flow medium relative to the body is approximately equal to zero near the surface. Thus a thin layer of the flow medium forms near the surface, exerting drag on the body. A rough surface will break up this layer and create small turbulent currents. Thus the flow resistance is reduced substantially.
Several surface formations are known which make use of this effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,185 shows formations on the upper side of aeroplane wings. Holes have been punched in the surface. The punched part of the hole projects like a tongue at an angle relative to the surface. Due to the shape of the holes, air will be drawn out through these from the inside of the wing. This airflow creates an upward force, which imparts lift.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,645 describes a device similar to the foregoing. Here, curved lamellas are arranged on the upper side of the wing. A slot is formed between each of the lamellas. Air flows out through this slot from the inside of the wing, and then along the curve of the lamella.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,401 describes elements mounted on the surface of a body. Each element has openings 8, above which are disposed ribs 4 with shallow grooves 5 between the ribs. Several elements are placed one after the other, so that the openings and ribs are in line. Between every element is formed a slit 9 that communicates with a passage 6B across the passage 6A formed by the openings 8. When a low pressure fluid flows past, fluid will be drawn out from passages 6A and 6B. When a high pressure fluid flows past, fluid will flow into passages 6A and 6B. This should then result in a reduced flow resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,955 describes a surface with protrusions in the form of generally triangular ribs. Some relatively large ribs are formed, and a larger number of smaller ribs are formed between these. One embodiment includes triangular ribs with an increasing cross-section in the direction of flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,056 describes various formations on the surface of a ship's hull. In some embodiments, these are undulating projections. In other embodiments, they are more irregular projections. Air is introduced to the surface in order to form a layer of air.
Even though some of the known surface formations have a certain effect when it comes to reducing flow resistance, they are still encumbered by a number of disadvantages. The devices according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,185 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,645 are dependent on there being a cavity inside the surface, from which air may flow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,955 describes the provision of very small, generally triangular ribs with a height of the order of 70 μm, which in some embodiments are disposed across the direction of flow and in other embodiments along the direction of flow. Although some turbulence is created at these ribs, this turbulence will have a limited effect due to the size of the ribs. These ribs are only suitable at very high velocities, around Mach 0.5. At lower velocities such as those found for ships and fast-moving boats, these ribs will have little or no effect. Moreover, the ribs will be completely covered by the antifouling applied to the hull, thus reducing the effect to nil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,056 prescribes the introduction of air to the hull surface. This requires the installation of costly pumping equipment and energy in order to run.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,401 is probably the best design of the above, but is far from ideal, and in addition it is highly complex in manufacture.
In addition, surface formations for turbine blades are known from GB 2 068 502. These are either in the shape of hairs or raised parts. The raised parts are in the shape of half cones resting on the surface.
Furthermore, surface formations are known from DE 3 534 268 in the shape of thin blades projecting from the surface or in the shape of tapering triangles with an increasing height in the direction of flow.
The disadvantage of having formations in the shape of raised parts is first of all that they are easily damaged by external influences. Moreover, it has been found that they do not have as good an effect as cavities of a complementary shape.